Legend of the White Lioness
by albinoraven666
Summary: Chronicles of the Pride Lands talks of the legend of the white lioness and how she grants wishes. But what if her life isn't nearly as mystic as it may seem? The story of my fursona, Raven, tied into TLK world. Might be some violence and language
1. Albinism

Ahadi once told a story to his cubs, Taka and Mufasa, a story of a white lioness and how two lions fought over her for she had the right to grant wishes. In their fighting she escaped, but it was said that she would grant wishes to anyone who might find her…

A year had passed and the cubs had grown and long since forgotten about the story. Mufasa and Taka aged, Taka became Scar after an act of brutality, and unfortunately the Scar that possessed Taka killed Mufasa, and Simba, the next in line for the thrown, was left for dead in the desert. Scar's heart, though blacker than ever, finally had what he wanted. Occasionally memories of his brother, his childhood, and his favorite story of a white lioness returned to his mind. But he always dismissed them. His brother was dead, he was finally king, and what could a white lioness grant him that he didn't already have…

"Get away from us you freak!" shouted a young, brown furred female cub, as she snarled at the white lion cub in front of her.

"Yeah, who asked you to come?" Asked another, this one a grayer brown with dots under her eyes.

The white cub, a little smaller and younger than the others, looked up at the cruel, discriminating cubs. "I just wanted to play…" She said, her eye brows furrowing slightly as her red eyes, pigment-less from albinism, glanced from cub to cub.

"Yea, well…We don't want you here." Said a young male, who was a bit older than the rest, as he flicked some long strands of growing mane from his eyes. "Tell her Zira!"

The young cub looked to Zira, a slender, older lion cub with a streak tracing her spine down her forehead. "Zira…Please?" The little white cub asked as she lowered her ears submissively.

Zira was the white cubs older sister, but just because she was blood related to the odd cub didn't make her any more pleasant to be around, let alone ask for favors. "Raven, why don't you just go back to mom… No one wants you here!" She said quite harshly, keeping up her popular status by lifting her nose into the air.

Discouraged by the betrayal of her sister the cub's ears flattened in a more angry fashion, rather than submissive and begging like before. "But---"

"Just go home!" Zira yelled, interrupting her sister before there was even time to protest. And with that, Zira turned her back on the white cub, and walked away with her friends and fellow pride cubs.

Raven's claws ground against the dirt beneath her paws as she watched them walk away. Anger burned inside of her, as it had done so many times before. She couldn't understand it. Why, just because she was white, did the other cubs not want to play with her? And it wasn't even the cubs for that matter. The pride members, including her mother and father, were also not too fond of the deformity that had struck the youngest, and newest member of the pride. It had been this way since Raven could remember, and she couldn't stand it. It had been this way since birth….

"It happened! It happened!" Announced a female lion as she ran from the den towards the pride. "The queen has gone into labor at last!"

The lionesses smiled and cheered, getting to their feet. "Someone should fetch the king!" announced one of the lionesses who bounded off in the direction of the watering hole. The lioness found the king sunning on a rock right by the shore; a proud, tan colored lion with a bold, black mane, and strong stature. "Sir! Your Queen! She's in labor."

The king wasted little time jumping off the rock, bounding towards the den. He slowed to a walk when he reached the lionesses, taking in a deep breath as he prepared himself for the birth of his newest cub. The lioness's words of encouragement and congratulations made him feel better as he disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

Waiting in silence and anticipation the lionesses waited outside the den. Some chatted idly, some paced, and some tried to listen, only hearing the sounds of painful labor and the support from the king. But as time passed there was silence… Some began to think that maybe something had gone wrong. Whispers began to make their way about the pride as worry set in. But just when someone was about to investigate the den, the king emerged. They smiled at him, standing, looking excited. But their smiled quickly turned to concern as the king averted his gaze and stormed off into the field.

"What was that about?" a lioness questioned after the king disappeared.

"I'm…I'm not sure." One lioness said, standing, walking towards the den. "But I'm going to find out. I'll be back soon."

The dark brown colored lioness made her way inside the cave were the Queen, a beautiful cream colored lioness lay, her back to the mouth of the cave. "Your majesty?" She asked gently as she approached. "Is… Is the cub…alright?"

The queen, whose head was laying in a way that looked away from the young cub hidden by her body, was slow to answer. "In a manner of speaking…"

The lioness didn't understand and worry set in again. "Is…is it alive?"

"Of COURSE it's alive, you idiot!" The Queen snapped, raising her head to look at the lioness who had flinched back at the outburst. The queen's expression softened. "I…I'm sorry, but…But look at it!"

As the lioness got closer she gasped. The problem was obvious… The little female cub was deformed. Not a pigment of color touched her fur. The little creatures fur was white, some patches of grey around the mouth and stomach. She had been born albino. "I…I see…" The lioness said, unable to look away.

"I just don't understand!" The queen shouted, watching the cub nurse. "Lions can't be white! She will ruin the hunt, unable to disguise herself with the grass; she'll bring unwanted attention to the pride by man! This cub is a nuisance."

"Well…Maybe she…I don't know. She might develop some color?" The lioness said, not really knowing what to say. White lions were very rare, and often unappreciated. It was harder for them to hunt, and humans, especially poachers, were drawn by animal oddities. And, if cub had one deformation, what was to say she didn't have more!

"…Maybe…." The queen said, looking at the cub, but not for long. "….I suppose I have no choice but wait an see… I can't just leave it to die…"

The lioness chuckled slightly, trying to lighten the mood. "Well, you can't keep calling it, it, either."

The queen did not laugh, but she nodded. "I suppose your right…" She thought for a moment and looked at the cub again. "I'll call her Raven…"

The lioness quirked a brow. "I don't understand…She's white? Raven's are black…"

"It's to symbolize the irony that we are facing…. Not to mention Raven's are the omens of death…. And I just know the fates will turn on this pride for bringing such a thing into the world…She's ruin the hunt, she'll bring us death…." The queen said, quite bitterly.

"That's…." The lioness couldn't think of what to say in response to the harsh name.

The queen finished her sentence for her. "Cruel? Yes….Yes it might be cruel, but fitting…"

The other lionesses eventually heard of the misfortune that had settled upon the pride. How ironic that it was the Queen, who had spawned such a beautiful cub in Zira, birthed this monstrosity. Raven, a name that symbolized the irony of it all, had only lived for five minutes and was already hated…. Her mother cruelly named her, the pride gossiped about her, and her father wouldn't even look at her. What a world for a little princess to be brought up in.

Snapping out of her thoughts, the other cubs far away now, Raven's head drooped towards the ground as she started to walk in the opposite direction. She stumbled across a puddle which had been left by the seasonally rains and looked upon her reflection. Her eyes narrowed as anger built up inside of her. Letting out a pathetic, cub like roar she turned to the mud and started to roll around in it. She didn't know why, but for some reason it felt right. When she stopped she panted, and looked into the puddle once again.

Though the mud had messed up her fur, and it was patchy, Raven saw only the brown lion in the reflection. She smiled, her eyes wide as she twitched her ear just to make sure it was really her reflection. To her, she looked like a normal lion, and for that instant she felt like she could fit in. She wished the mud would permanently stain her fur, but she knew that when she got home she would probably be forced to wash it off.

But she wished… She wished that she could stay this normal color. But of course, wishes were for the foolish. So, sighing slightly, her mood draining once again, she began to lick at her fur, removing the brown, patches of white slowly starting to come through…yet again.

First chapter of my fan fiction. I do not own the story of the white wishing lioness, it was referenced from Chronicles of the Pride Lands.


	2. Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

Hey, time for a second chapter. Just thought I'd let you know you can check out my art on The Lion King Fan Art Archive, just google it if you don't have an account, and see what Raven looks like. My screen name will be albinoraven666 on there as well.

Nala was wandering around the pride lands one after noon, trying to cure her thirst for boredom. The lionesses were out hunting, and because of the vanishing herd, the hunts were taking a lot longer. The other cubs didn't often leave the den. They feared the hyenas and were told by their mothers not to drift too far. Sarafina had also told Nala not to wander off, but being the adventurous brave little lioness that she was, Nala often wandered off by herself. She was smart about it though, she knew the areas where the hyenas liked to lounge; the watering hole, around the den, or at pride rock. They very rarely settled by the river. So Nala often went there.

Approaching the river Nala bent over to take a drink before jumping up on a rock to bask in the hot sun. She often came here when she felt sad, bored, or alone. Times liked these made her miss Simba desperately. The other cubs felt sorry for her loss at first, but had long since moved on to play there own games. But it didn't feel right without her best friend, hand she had not been able to replace the happiness Simba had brought her.

But today was different, she could smell it in the air. Something was coming and she didn't know what it is. After a few minutes of staring off into the distant Outlands on the other side of the river she saw something move. Her blue eyes tried to focus as she rose to her feet, ears twitching with anticipation.

Slowly, the one moving object became several, and then more… Before long the moving objects developed figures and even more turned into lions. Her eyes widened with fear, and excitement as the distant pride of lionesses neared. Before the details of the lionesses came forward she had taken off running towards the direction of Pride Rock. She stopped after a while, just to make sure the lions hadn't crossed the river…they had. The strange lions were in the pride lands. She had to tell her mother! So she took off running to pride rock.

"Mom! Mom!" the young cub cried as she stormed into the den.

"Nala! Where have you been?" Sarafina asked, licking her cub softly before giving her a bit of a scolding look. "I got back from the hunt and was worried sick by your absence."

"Sorry mom! I can explain that later, but I have something important to tell you!" She said, trying to catch her breath through all of the excitement. "There are strange lions in the pride lands!"

Sarafina's eye brows furrowed slightly and she looked at the other lionesses. "Someone should get Scar…." She said softly. Although the prospect of another lion, potentially, taking the thrown away from Scar was a nice thought, a lot of dangers came with the prospect of a new lion coming into the pride.

Nodding, the former queen Sarabi stepped out of the group and went to the point of Pride Rock to find the red colored, black maned king laying; observing his kingdom. "Scar…" Sarabi said softly, raising her head proudly. "Scar I have received word that there are strange lions in the Pride Lands."

Scar turned his head quickly, his piercing green eyes staring at Sarabi as he got to his feet. "What?!" He demanded, walking past her to go down the slope to the lower levels of Pride Rock. "And you just let them come in?!"

Sarabi sighed, rolling her eyes as she followed. "Scar they have only just crossed the River, and I was only just informed by one of the cubs."

Scar grumbled but nodded, accepting the information given to him. He walked to the rest of the pride, his eyes brows furrowed, the defined scar above his left eye wrinkling as he did so. "Come…lets go great our visitors." He said with a horribly sarcastic and bitter tone.

"I really don't think this is a good idea…." The white lioness said to her sister as they slowly walked through the Pride Lands, following the sent of the resident lions towards Pride Rock.

"Quiet Raven…" Zira mumbled, rolling her eyes before fixating them back on Pride Rock.

"Strutting into another prides territory is border-line suicidal. I mean, there are peaceful prides out there, but times are hard right now, Zira." Raven said, trying to explain this to the stubborn Zira. "What makes you think they'll help us, let alone accept us here."

"I told you we should have ditched her back in the outlands when we had the chance." Dotty said with a sigh, walking to Zira's side. "She's always such a downer."

"I am not a downer I'm a realist." Raven snapped, her ears pressing back against her neck in irritation. "You'd understand what I was saying too if you weren't so stubborn."

Zira stopped and turned to her sister. "You question my judgment! You question your elder sister's, Queen's judgment?" She demanded, growling at her.

Raven rolled her eyes, not backing down too easy. Though she use to be quite a submissive cub, years of verbal, and some physical abuse had hardened her heart and made her a very bitter person. "Yes. You get an idea in your head, and no matter how stupid it may be the damn power trip your on wont listen to reason anyone may give you." She said, looking at her sister with irritation.

Zira snarled, the hair on her haunches standing on end. "How…Dare--"

A roar interrupted the argument, causing all the refugee lionesses to flinch, and look towards the direction of the oncoming lion and the pride of lionesses that followed. The way the king of the pride was running was very threatening.

Raven crouched low, growling. "I hate being right…" Raven muttered before taking a few steps back.

Zira's pride crouched low, growling in worry, but they held their ground, stepping closer to one another. Scar and the lionesses stopped right in front of the pride. Scar was less than friendly; he stood tall, and snarled at the lionesses, looking them all over. His eyes stopped on the white lioness for a moment before looking to the others. "What is your business in my lands!?"

Raven and the other lionesses bared there teeth and hung back behind Zira instinctively, but Zira stepped forward, bowing her head low. "Your majesty, my pride has been uprooted from our home after poachers invaded our lands. Our king was slain, and our home burnt from a fire. " She said in her most submissive voice possible. "We have suffered much misfortune, and have been searching for a new place to stay, at the very least until our lands return to their former glory."

Scar glanced from Zira to Raven, and occasionally over the other lionesses. "We already have enough mouths to feed as it is." He said gruffly. Lions usually jumped on the chance to add more lionesses to a pride, but times were hard, the rains had not come, and the herd were leaving because of it.

Raven stepped up besides Zira, her ears back, her red-ish-pink eyes shifting from Zira to Scar. "This guys doesn't sit right with me, Zira." She muttered, looking up at the cold hearted Scar.

Zira gave Raven an irritated look as Scar spoke. "Maybe you should listen to your deformed kin and leave, you are obviously less than grateful." He sneared, his ears back, his teeth showing through his annoyed tone.

Stepping in front of Raven, swatting her with her tail, Zira spoke to Scar. "Please sir, along with her physical deformity she was also born mentally impaired." She said with a submissive smile. "Please sir, we need a place to stay; we wont be any trouble."

Glaring at her sister for the comment, she stifled her angry for the time being, watching Scar and the other lionesses.

The Pride Land Lionesses much more gentle and caring than Scar, stepped forward. Sarabi walked up next to Scar. "Well…We could use more hunting power." Sarabi said gently to Scar. "With the herd so disperse we have to be able to cover more ground."

Looking like he was considering it Sarafina approached. "Not to mention more lionesses makes your pride more powerful." She said, approaching the power hungry, crazed psyche of Scar.

This appealed more to Scar than Sarabi's comment. He nodded slightly before looking at his lionesses, and at a few of the hyenas who had gathered around to see what all the fuss was about. "They will stay with us until the rains return." He said quickly, nodding his head, before walking in the direction of Pride Rock.

"What?! More lions?!" Demanded Banzi, trotting up next to Scar.

Scar looked at the hyena with annoyed eyes. "Yes, more lions. If the other hyenas don't like it deal with it." He muttered, looking away. "besides, you should be happy, the more lionesses there are, the more likely a hunt will be successful and the better you will eat."

Banzi stopped stopped his complaining and nodded slightly. "alright, so long as there is food there shouldn't be a problem." He said.

Shenzi wasn't so stupid. "Just be careful Scar, new lionesses mean new morals, and new ideas." She said, shaking her head, growling at the sent of the new lionesses. "You have to make sure they understand what is expected around here. Because if they get any ideas into the others heads, we could face an uprising."

Shaking his head Scar stopped to look at Shenzi. "Don't be ridiculous, there won't be an uprising."

"Don't be so sure. We know how your lionesses feel about us. We out numbered them by a lot before these new lionesses came in." The lady hyena said, scratching at a tick that had managed its way around her ear. "But now…Not so much."

"That wont happen, the lionesses understand the crime for harming a hyena in this kingdom." Scar said, shaking his head as he hopped up to Pride Rock. "The new lionesses will know what is expected of them."

"Sorry about that, he's not the most polite lion in Africa." Sarabi said to Zira once Scar had vanished into the grass. "So allow us to welcome you properly. Welcome to the Pride Lands."

Zira smiled, though it was a deceptive smile. Even now she was figuring out the hierarchy of the pride, and trying to figure out how to get to the top of it. "Do not apologize, I understand why your king is cautious. It is a hard time." She said in a friendly tone. "Thank you, though." She would turn away from the Pride Landers to look at her own pride. "Allow me to introduce my pride. There are few of us now, but we were once a part of a very strong and prosperous pride."

Sarafina sighed. "Yes, we have all gone through hard times recently. We have all lost a lot." She said softly as she looked down at Nala, who was peering out curiously at the new lionesses.

Nala, being young, curious, and unaware of usual prejudice asked the question that all of them wanted to know. She walked out from her mother's paws and looked up at Raven. "Why are you White?"

Raven quirked a brow at the cub as the Pride Lander's gasped at Nala's possibly offensive bluntness. "I…I was born this way?" She said in a cold tone, pretending to dismiss the cub, though she was actually quite amazed at how easy it was for Nala to ask such a question and not look cruel or horrified.

"Oh….Do you grant wishes?" Nala asked strangly.

Raven's eyes furrowed slightly. "What?" she asked in a taken a back tone, glancing from her to her kin as they laughed at her.

Sarafina stepped forward and pulled Nala back to her with a strong paw. "I am so sorry. It's a legend in these parts…. about a white lioness." Sarafina said, horrified that Nala might have offended Raven. Unlike the outlanders, the Pride Landers weren't cruel and didn't want to insult others, even if they were different.

Raven quirked a brow…. A legend…about a white lioness? It had been heard about before? She wasn't alone? Others in the past had gone through similar misfortune? She nodded, forgiving Nala, looking down at the little cub. "You will have to tell me that story sometime." She said softly to the cub, before standing up and walking away from the main group.

Nala watched her leave and looked up at the other lionesses. "Wow! She's so cool!" Nala exclaimed, grinning up at them.

Zira and the outlanders laughed. "She is a shame to our pride. She hinders our hunt and attracts attention of man." She said, her cruel eyes looking at the other lionesses. "She attracted the attention of the poachers that wiped out half of our pride."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to." Sarabi said, sitting down, feeling sorry for the white Raven. "It's not like she can help it."

"Regardless, she has brought nothing but trouble. She should feel lucky that the pride let her live longer than a few weeks." She said, looking towards Pride Rock, ignoring the looks she was getting from Sarabi and the Pride Landers. "Anyway, perhaps you should show us to the den and let us know the rules. We don't want to cause any trouble while we are here."

The Pride Landers dismissed Zira's previous comments and started walking towards Pride Rock. Nala and Sarafina walked behind the group. "Mother, I don't understand." Nala said, looking at the ground for a while before looking up at Sarafina. "Why do they not like the white one, even if she is their family?"

Sarafina didn't know how to tell the cub, who had already gone through the loss of her friend, that there were more horrors to life than life and death. That, with age, even the most respectable lions develop prejudice towards certain things and, unfortunately, sometimes, towards other lions.

"Nala…. Some lions fear things that are different, and convert that fear into hate because they do not understand it." Sarafina tried to explain to Nala.

Strugglign to understand, Nala looked ahead at the new lionesses. "But, why? Have they not heard about the legend of the white lioness? The new lioness is a legend! And they don't appreciate her for it?"

"That story is just that, a story. A piece of legend. We don't know if it's true. And legends change with the times and change depending on the place someone may live." The gentle mother said, trying to comfort her confused daughter. "They may have never heard of The Legend of the White Lioness."

"Oh…. I see." Nala said, going silent. But as they walked home she couldn't help but smile. She found Raven exciting, mainly because of the childhood story she had been told. She found Raven beautiful, and couldn't help but wonder if she were the wishing lioness from the story. Butterflies fluttered inside of her stomach when she thought about it. She was now determined to make friends with the white lioness, and show her that not everyone thought she was strange. In fact, some thought she was beautiful…


	3. The Scar on the Face of the Pride Lands

It had been several days since Zira's pride had been welcomed into the Pride Lands. The new comers had caused quite a stir with the hyenas, and the few of the herds that remained; especially because one of the lionesses was white. With the exception of the hyenas, who were not interested in folklore and myth, the animals all knew of the legend of the white lioness. Though they found it weird, though the albino lioness was truly bizarre, they also thought it a good omen sent by the heavens. Perhaps she was, or more realistically, perhaps the animals were just looking for a glimpse of hope. Things had not gone well since the rise of Scar, and maybe, just maybe, this was a sign of a change… So some of the herds decided to stay… for now.

Despite whispers and oddities, the lionesses had grown quite close, despite the short time since their arrival, with the Outlanders. Zira and the others, proved to be excellent hunters. Their months of searching for a new home had honed their hunting skills so that they may survive without the protection of numbers or a male. Even Raven, whose albinism occasionally gave away her position, was a great huntress. Not only that the increase in numbers brought them security. Even Zira, who seemed to do nothing other than suck up to Scar, who was obviously preferred, the hyenas, hated the hyenas. The hyenas were bullies, and the greater the number of lions the harder it was for them to do so.

Raven, however, didn't appreciate the numbers, or the security it offered. She had spent all her life in a larger Pride of rude, cruel lionesses, and didn't like being around others. She was often out in the tall, grassy areas of The Pride Lands, laying on a rock, bathing in the sun. Stretched out on her favorite rock she looked back at Pride Rock, letting out a soft sigh before looking away. She was purposely putting distance between herself and the new Pride. She found them suspiciously nice to her, which she wasn't use to nor did she understand. Figuring they were just pitying or mocking her, she kept her distance. She wasn't going to get her hopes up that these lionesses actually liked her. She didn't want to have to deal with the disappointment if she found out they had deceived her.

There were two lions of the pride, however, who didn't just let her be. One was little Nala. The cub, naturally curious, and determined to make Raven smile, followed her around constantly. It didn't even matter if Raven ignored Nala; Nala would still follow her, and try to talk to her about whatever happened to be on her mind at the time. The other was Scar. At first, Scar showed little interest in Raven, for which she had been thankful. But now that a few days had past, he was beginning to approach her and talk to her. Usually it was rude, much like how the outlanders treated her, but occasionally they actually had intelligent conversation….occasionally.

Things had changed, and these changes brought about things Raven had never been through before. She needed to watch her back and be weary of these changes, and be careful not to get lost in the apparent homely glow of it all.

Immerged in her thoughts she had not noticed Scar approach her from the tall grass.

"Hello." Scar said to her, hopping up onto the rock on which she was perched.

When he spoke to her, she nearly jumped six feet in the air, back an tail bristling like a house cat who had just been startled out of its nap by an air horn. Panting to get the spooked feeling out of her body and calm her heart down she glared at him. "What the hell do you think your doing sneaking up on me like that?!" She demanded, showing her teeth to him as she sat up, turning ot look at him.

Scar, with a slightly amused smile, held his head high. "I am the king, if I want to sneak up on anyone I can do it, and should be able to do so without my subjects questioning me." He muttered, his tone pretending to be irritated by her questioning.

"Good for you…" Raven muttered. But she didn't care about that at all. She often dismissed his remarks stating to how he was superior to all of them, and that's what he found fascinating about her. Many stepped about eggshells to make sure he didn't get upset, and some even groveled, like Zira, to please him. But Raven didn't give into his rubbish, and was perhaps the only lion in the entire Pride Lands who would dare talk down to him now. It was frustrating to him at first, but at the same time it kind of felt like a breath of fresh air. They were both able to insult each other, and Scar found it amusing.

Smirking at Raven, Scar looked over Raven's figure, which made Raven feel very uncomfortable. "What are you staring at?" She demanded, putting her ears back. "Eyes up here, you filthy lion."

Scar couldn't help but laugh at her. "Don't flatter yourself, I was merely wondering…it's quite a silly question really" He paused slightly, grinning, his eyebrows furrowing in a cruel matter. "What's wrong with your fur?"

Raven's eyes widened as her eye brows furrowed with annoyance. She stood up and stared right into his green eyes before finding the pink scar that streaked across his left eye. "What's wrong with your FACE?!" She demanded, almost immaturely before turning away from Scar to hop off the rock and vanish into the tall grass.

Scar was startled by the come back, his eye brows furrowing as he thought about his Scar, they very physical manifestation of what he was now. He knew that he deserved what she had said to him, but it still managed to get at him. Was this how Raven felt on a daily basis? Was this the self-conscious feeling that he had always hidden about his facial distortion? Shaking his head in anger for recognizing his own weakness of being self conscious, he tried to find her in the grass. "Keep your mouth shut in the future! Know your place!" he yelled after her.

Raven, who was happily lying in the grass, grooming her white fur, shook her head at his words. She had obviously struck a mark, which made her chuckle. "What is it Scar? Don't like being called what you have when it's actually in acknowledgement of your actual scar?" She asked him from beneath the grass. "Kinda pointless having that name, then, isn't it? If it's such a fragile topic for you."

Scar growled and hopped off the rock, following her voice. "Fragile for me? I am not fragile." He demanded, growling, as he got closer. "You're the one who snapped at me. You're the one who's fragile about your problem. "

She stood up so she was visible. "I don't have a problem, ok? I was born this way. I had no say in this so it's not MY problem." She shouted, moving forward to confront him. "Your scar caused by something stupid you probably have done in your life."

Scar growled as he remembered the happening from which he received his Scar. "Take that back, you stupid white lioness." He growled, trying to insult her into submission once again, though his body was getting angry enough to erupt in physical rage.

"Your just pissy because you know that that stupid scar on your face is the product of your own inferiority disguised by the superiority complex wedged into that thick skull of yours." She muttered as she got right in his face. "You act strong, you act powerful, you cat like a great king. But look around you, look at your lands, your herds, your lionesses. They are diminishing and shrinking before your very eyes. That scar of yours is symbolic of the scar you are on the face of the Pride Lands…And you know it…. That's why your so bitter about it."

Scar was stunned into silence for a moment before becoming very angry. He leaned forward, his energy enough to make her shrink back a bit. "You do not know of what you speak…You rant on about things, trying to seem wise, and realistic. But in reality, you know that that is all you have in this world." He said to her, his voice so calm, yet dark it scared her. "Look at you… What can you offer this world, these lands, your family? You like to think your smart because that's all you have going for you. My scar is a scar. That's all it is… unlike you…"

Raven glared at him, but didn't say anything. She had pushed the limits of their weird, assertive relationship. Scar turned away from her and started to walk away. "if you ever talk down to me about my rule like that again I'll kill you…" and with that, he disappeared into the tall grass, leaving Raven behind to think about what was said.

Grumpy and upset, Scar skulked back to Pride Rock with his head low, and hackles raise. But at the same time he couldn't get Raven out of his head. 'father once spoke of a white lioness' he thought to himself, slowly relaxing as the memory came into view…

__________

"There were two lions who stumbled upon a white lioness… " Ahadi, the great king before Mufasa said to the two curious cubs sitting in front of him. "She was a beautiful lioness, more beautiful and heavenly radiant than any other lioness in the land; light radiated off of her fur."

"wowww!" The two cubs, one little Mufasa, the other was Taka, the name Scar use to once respond to.

"She was so beautiful and so enchanting that the two lions started to fight over her." Ahadi said, watching the reactions of the two cubs.

"Awesome!" Mufasa said, his tail twitching as he imagined the action packed confrontation between the two lions.

Taka, however, was more sensitive by nature and was concerned by the fight. "But why are they fighting for the white lioness?" Taka asked innocently. "What's so special about this one lioness that made them want to fight? There are other lionesses, right?"

Ahadi, proud of little Taka's questioning, nodded. "Yes son, there were other lionesses." He said, bringing his head down to their level. "But this white lioness had the special ability to grant wishes."

"ooooooo!" the two cubs said at the same time, both smiling at one another.

"I understand now, Daddy. They both wanted a wish!" Taka said with a nod. "But still…was fighting really necessary?"

Mufasa looked at Taka. "You get a wish if you win, dummy! Anything you could ever want! Of course its worth fighting for!"

"Shut up!" Taka said, his ears going back defensively as he glared at Mufasa. "Couldn't they have just compromised? Maybe they would have both gotten a wish!"

"That's stupid." Mufasa said, looking away from Taka.

Ahadi, tired of the argument, looked at Mufasa with disappointment. "During the fighting, the white lioness, a loner and shy, slipped away, never to be seen again." He said softly, raising an eyebrow at Mufasa. "So you seem Mufasa, Taka was right in wanting to compromise. Because of their fighting the lioness ran away, and neither of them got a wish."

"Oh…" Mufasa said, his heart of good instantly feeling bad for mocking Taka, who was admirably quite intelligent. "Sorry Taka…I guess you were right…"

"That's ok." Taka said, playfully pouncing his brother before looking up at his father. "Hey Daddy? What would you wish for if you found a white lioness?"

Ahadi chuckled slightly, thinking about the question. "I'm not quite sure…" He said, taking another moment to think. "I didn't get to meet my father, he didn't stick around to raise me, like I have you. I probably would wish that I knew him."

The cubs nodded, remembering the stories their father had talked about of when he was a rogue lion. He never had a pride. Mufasa jumped up from under Taka. "I would wish that I could be just as great of a king as you, Daddy!" He said, putting a lighter mood on the subject.

But the comment that made Ahadi smile and nuzzle his son, made Taka uncomfortable. He was not to be king… So what would make him stand out like Mufasa's wish. But he smiled to himself as he began to think of a world where he was to be king.

"Taka…" Ahadi said, breaking Taka out of his moment of thought and merry imaginings. "What would you wish for?"

Taka sat up and looked from Mufasa to Ahadi before smirking, his thoughts returning back to a time when he might be king. "It's a secret…."

______

… As Scar came out from his thoughts he snarled at the memory. He had gotten his wish without the help of the so called "magical and beautiful" white lioness. Growling he thought to himself. 'Father… I have found the white lioness without confrontation or a fight…but you lied to me. She isn't some radiant holdy lioness from the heavens. She a lone, bitter lioness who takes pride in vain ways of sticking up for herself and her own deformities… that's what it is, father…a deformity, not a beautiful look of holy radiance…. The legend is false…. It's a lie… she's a lie… nothing but a deformed creature of hate and darkness.'

But what Scar noticed for just an instance was that he was also this… The second born son of a great king who had managed to do nothing with his rule but slowly bring the Pride Lands to ruin… But he put those thoughts out of his head instantly, growling at himself before hiding himself in the den at pride rock.


	4. Not A Wishing Star

Next chapter… sorry its kinda dull. Trying to get inspiration.

"Its just so weird and unfair." Complained Chumvi, who lay curled by Kula and Nala. "Were hungry enough as it is sharing with those hyenas, and now we have to share with these…these outsiders?!"

Kula nodded and sighed, stopping her play with Nala to look at him. "I agree with you. Life is difficult, but it was nice of Scar not to turn them away. They were all really thin and weak looking."

"Scar's stupid for not turning them away. Sure, he doesn't know what its like. He and the hyenas eat like kings, but we starve." Chumvi retorted, snorting slightly as he grumpily rest his head on the ground.

Nala shook her head. "Your just upset you have to share." She said with a giggle, sitting as she groomed her right paw. "I actually like that the new lionesses are here. Maybe Scar will get a girlfriend and be nicer."

Kula quirked a brow at her. "How would getting a girlfriend change anything about Scar? He's grumpy and mean, he always has been grumpy and mean, and he'll always be grumpy and mean." She said, nodding her head as if it was an absolute fact.

"I don't know, Momma said that people get nicer when they love someone." Nala said, laying down and stretching out in the dirt. "She says it brings out the best in a lion. Since Scar hasn't shown any interest in the lionesses in our pride, maybe he'll like one of the outsiders and become nicer."

"I don't know, that all sounds like girly fantasy." Chumvi said, shaking his head. "Besides, not all of those lionesses are nice… in fact, most of them are nearly as grumpy as Scar. What if they just make things worse? What if Scar falls for a lioness that's just as stupid, grumpy and mean as he is?"

"They aren't all mean!" Nala said, her tail twitching with slight irritation. She was brought up to not show a bias towards others, especially after their little run in with the rogue lion Ni. "Raven is nice."

"You mea that white lioness?" Kula asked, quirking a brow at her. "She's just as grumpy as the rest of them, if not even more."

"But mum told me that's just because people make fun of her. I've been spending a lot of time with her." Nala said softly. "She acts tough, but she's pretty nice."

"Yea right, you can tell, she barely puts up with you." Chumvi said, laughing slightly before standing up. "Besides, even Scar wouldn't go for a lioness like that."

"Why?!" Nala demanded, her ears back in anger this time. "Because she's different? What about Ni, he was a rogue, he was different, but he turned out to be really nice. And besides, what about the stories, the legends?"

"Nala… You know she can't possibly be THAT white lioness…" Kula said, shaking her head. "Besides, aren't those more so…stories? Fairy tails?"

"I know she might not be that lioness, but what's the harm in hoping?" Nala said, a soft, distant smile appearing on her face.

Chumvi's ears went back and he shook his head. "Your just hoping she can grant wishes so you can bring Simba back…" Chumvi said, looking upset and angry now. Remembering Simba hurt him just as much as Nala. "He's dead Nala!"

Nala's eyes widened and her ears flattened. "Chumvi, I know that!... But…"

"But what No outlander, deformed, white lioness can bring him back! Stop getting your hopes up and face the facts!" He yelled. "Simba is dead! He's never coming back! Were stuck with what we have and there is NOTHING we can do about it!"

Tears developed in Nala's eyes and she looked directly into his eyes. "Your mean! I hate you!" Nala yelled angrily before turning around and running off into the dying long grass of the extensive Pride Lands.

"Nala wait!" Kula yelled, before sighing and shaking her head. Turning she looked sharply at Chumvi. "Your stupid… You know how upset Nala still is about Simba… I hope she's ok…"

….

Nala, eyes red from crying, walked the border of the Pride Lands along the river across from the outlands. She knew Simba was dead, Chumvi didn't have to tell her that. But somewhere deep in her heart hoped for his return. Maybe she was just connecting that hope with fantasies of a wishing white lioness. Maybe Chumvi was right… Maybe it was hopeless.

Sitting at the base of the river she let all her emotions out, breaking down and crying as hard as she had since she could remember. It was then that she heard rustling behind her. She assumed that Chumvi had come after her. She turned around, her ears back, her eyes angry. "CHUMVI LEAVE ME….a…alone…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes growing wide with fear as she stared into the faces of Shenzi, Banzi and Ed.

"What? You look a little disappointed to see us…" Shenzi said, chuckling as she began to circle around Nala. "Expecting someone else?"

Nala's eyebrows furrowed as she tired to be brave. "Leave me alone!" She yelled out, looking out into the distance where Pride Rock was just a small speck in the background. Now she wished that she had not wandered so far from home.

"But why? We just want to have a little bite to eat." Banzi said, laughing hard, with Ed at his side, cackling along with him. "We have been waiting for a little pay back for the incident back in the Grave Yard… You remember right? Well, there's no Mufasa to save you this time, is there?"

Nala trembled slightly. "Y-y-your not s-suppose to kill l-lions... It's Scar's rule. You d-don't hurt us…w-w-we don't hurt y-you… He said it was a… a compromise!" She said, glancing quickly from all of them.

Shenzi looked from Banzi to Ed. "Well…. Scar's not here… And what's a missing cub to the pride. The only useful ones are the lionesses…they hunt." She said with a cackle. "Besides, don't new kings kill off the old kings cubs?"

Nala was speechless. "You're lying!" She shouted, but as she did Ed snapped at her, causing her to jump back.

"We're just doing him a favor!" Banzi said, snickering as he moved forward. "Now, I'm hungry… Enough talking."

Nala backed up until she reached the edge of the river. She gasped at the raging river, and then looked at the hyena's. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "No!...No Please!"

There was a roar and Raven leapt from the grass, putting herself in between Nala and the Hyenas. The Hyena's were defiantly taken a back by the white lioness snarling in front of them, and stopped their attack for the moment. "Leave the cub alone!" Raven growled, stepping forward, causing the hyenas to step back.

"Who are you to order us around, outsider?!" Shenzi asked, stepping forward, figuring the white lion was bluffing about her strength, figuring the color deformation would effect her strength.

"I'm just enforcing Scar's law! No killing one another without just cause!" She snapped, stepping forward to square off with Shenzi. Scar might have been a brute, but he knew that balance between the lions and the hyenas was necessary. The hyenas might have been ruining everything, and taking advantage of the lions, but they were not suppose to attack the pride members without a decent excuse or authority from Scar. But she knew brute force might be needed, when animals were hungry they ignored rules.

Nala cowered behind the white lioness as Raven tensed up to fight, every muscle evident in her huntresses body. The hyenas paused for a moment, but backed off. "You're a fool, white one." Shenzi said turning away and walking away. "One day we'll kill you… and that stupid cub."

Raven let out a long sigh, allowing her body to relax as the Hyena's wandered off. She had somehow managed to avoid a fight. Turning to face Nala she looked at her with concerned eyes. "You ok, kid?" Raven asked, panting softly from the adrenalin rush.

Nala nodded quietly, looking up at Raven, still trembling, still to afraid to speak. "What the hell is wrong with you, kid?!" Raven demanded, her ears back, her eye brows furrowing. "What were you doing out here by yourself?! What if I hadn't been around here? You could have been killed!"

The scolding washed right over Nala, barely reaching her ears. In a bold rush of panic and relief, she jumped forward and nuzzled her face against Raven's leg, wrapping her front paws around them, sobbing. Raven was shocked, and didn't move for a while. All she could do was look down at Nala, and try to understand how this little cub felt comforted by her, of all lionesses. Slowly her eye brows arched in a comforting manner and she wrapped a paw around the frightened little cub.

"It's alright, Nala…." She said softly, leaning down to nuzzle her with her nose. Getting her own personal comfort in the fact that maybe she had done something right for a change. "They are gone…"

…..

On their walk home Raven questioned the cub, after giving her time to cool off. "so what exactly were you doing, wandering around this far out from Pride Rock with our an adult around?"

Nala sighed, looking at the ground. "Chumvi upset me…" She said softly. "It wasn't his fault really… I was being Silly. I thought that maybe…maybe you would be able to bring Simba back…." She looked up at her with hoping eyes.

Raven quirked a brow at her, trying to figure out what she was getting at. "Alright…First of all… Who is Simba?" She asked curiously.

Nala smiled as she started to talk about Simba. About how he was Prince to the great Mufasa, and how he was her best friend ever. She told stories of their adventures all the way back to Pride Rock. As they reached the base her expression saddened. "But then there was the stamped. For some reason the Wildebeest herd ran through the gorge… And Simba must have been down their playing. King Mufasa tried to save him… But… They both died."

Raven stopped walking, and looked at the little cub. "You saw this happen?" She asked gently.

Nala shook her head. "The only one who saw it happen was Scar. He said he tried to do his best to save them… But it was too late." She looked at the ground with a sigh. "he was my best friend…"

"Oh… Oh I'm sorry." Raven said, running the scenario through her mind. Something didn't add up completely.

Nala nodded and looked up with her with hopeful eyes. "And this is where Chumvi got angry at me. You… You are the white lioness." She said with a grin. "Can… Can you bring him back?"

Eyes narrowing slight with shame, Raven shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm not your legend's white lioness." She said, moving away from Nala, up the rocks to the den. "I'm not magic, I'm not worth anything, I can't grant wishes… I can't bring your friend back. Now go back inside, find your mother, and don't wander off… I'm sorry…"

Nala watched as Raven wandered off. She bowed her head in sadness, but understood. There were no fairy tails in life. As thankful as Nala was to Raven for saving her life, she was very disappointed…


	5. A Problem

It had been several weeks since Raven had to save Nala from the hyenas. Neither Raven nor Nala had mentioned the incident to anyone else, not wanting to create discord, and had resumed their normal lives. The Pride Landers had slowly meshed the Outlanders into their family, and as time increased it was as if the Outlanders had been in the pride forever. The two Prides got along well, and for the time being the probability of a successful hunt had rose. For a brief while, the pride actually found food; even though most of it went to the hyenas, it was a better time.

Scar was in a better mood thanks to the fortune. The Pride was less superstitious towards the fact that he was causing the drought, and actually greeted him when he came to meals. A huge weight had lifted off his shoulders, as his plans seemed to be finally falling into place. Though, not to his knowledge, the fortune would not last, it seemed that discord had finally left the land and the pride. There even seemed to be the hope of distant rain clouds moving in from the outlands. But the rain was miles away, and it was probably that it wouldn't even reach them; so the pride didn't get their hopes up.

Function in the pride seemed to be at a high as well. The lionesses were happier with food in their bellies, and the cubs were starting to fill out again; no longer looking like gangly, starved kittens. Everyone seemed in better spirits, especially Zira, who was taking advantage of the Kings good mood; attempting to suck up to him. Raven knew what Zira was playing at… Zira was attracted to power, and would try to achieve top status my any means necessary. This even meant sucking up to a king that, so far, had not proven to be very impressive.

But as time passed, Zira slowly fell into her own plot, and actually started to develop feelings for the older king. Raven found this strange and disgusting, but since the rest of the Pride seemed to be going with it she choose not to question it. It kept Scar out of her hair anyway; the king had a knack for pissing Raven off.

As for Scar, he really didn't seem too impressed by Zira's attention, but he allowed it to keep up appearances. After all, Mufasa had a king; he needed to prove he was able to get one too, even if it meant settling for the slightly insane Zira. His eyes, however, as odd as it was, were drawn to a different lioness. All the hours of teasing the white lioness had taken a slight toll on his iron fence of a heart. He did not express these emotions, however strong they seemed to be growing, and stuck to Zira for the time being. Though he was unsure of how long he could prevent his urges for Raven… The heart is its own master, even Scar knew that, and as much as he tried to resist he found himself growing more and more intrigued by Raven.

Raven didn't notice, and if she did, she did not humor it. She kept her distance for the most part, spitting insults back at him; much to the prides surprise. Every time Raven talked back to Scar, the pride gasped; just waiting for Scar to loose his temper. No one dared talk back to Scar, they knew how ruthless he was. But Raven showed no fear, and the Pride often sat in amusement as they bickered.

"Please don't lie there, Raven, you might bleach my favorite sunning rock." Scar sneered one afternoon as he was walking past Raven on one of his afternoon patrols of his lands.

"It could use the bleaching; its filthy and smells like Rhino ass…." She muttered in return, her eye brows raised; fearlessly unimpressed. "But wait, Rhinos don't sun on rocks… Scar, you really should learn to bathe yourself."

Scar gritted his teeth but smirked, stepping forward. "Are you insinuating that I smell like a Rhino's behind?" He asked in an intimidating tone.

She rolled her eyes, not impressed by his act of intimidation. "Very good Scar, you insinuated right." She muttered. "Aren't we a genius?"

Scar rolled his eyes and turned away. "That would be "insinuated correctly"…. Your Outlanders should really work on your linguistic capabilities." He muttered, walking away, thinking he could have the last word.

"Had to resort to insulting grammar!?" Raven asked with a smirk, knowing she won as he walked away. "Way to go, champ."

Chuckling as he kept walking, she rest her head back down on the sunning rock, rolling here eyes slightly. Nala came bounding up, Sarafina right behind her. "Haha, Raven! You showed him!" Nala yelled, pouncing right onto Raven's back.

Raven didn't mind, having taken a liking to Nala; which was unusual because she wasn't to keen on cubs. "I suppose so." Raven said with a smile, looking towards Sarafina as she approached.

"He really has taken a liking to you, you know that, Raven?" The lioness asked, sitting at the heat rock, chuckling slightly.

"Who has?" she asked curiously, her eyes widening slightly when she realized Sarafina was talking about the king. "You mean Scar?" She couldn't help but laugh.

Smirking Sarafina nudged her with a paw. "I'm serious, he really does seem to like you."

"Yea, if you call insulting me ever chance he gets liking." Raven said, slightly amused. "You really do have a twisted view on the meaning of friendship."

"He may insult you, but at least he aknoledges you. Zira would die for that attention." She said with a smile, leaning forward to take Nala off of Raven. "And even more impressive is the fact that you can insult him back. No one else would dare do that."

Raven quirked a brow slightly, looking at Sarafina with curious eyes. "Why is that impressive?"

Sarafina looked at her with serious eyes. "Scar has a temper, a temper that… Can cause a lot of pain." She said, trying to complain. "He has exiled hyenas for mentioning Mufasa, he's struck pride members for questioning his leadership… But you… You can say anything to him and he only grits his teeth and walks away."

Raven took in the significance of what she said, but then just shook her head. "Well…I think your wrong." Was all she could say in her defense, however.

Sarafina leaned in closer. "I think he likes you; much more than he likes any of us…he might even have feelings for you."

Raven's eyes widened and she sat up. "You really shouldn't say that. I'm not interested, and in the one out of a millionth chance I was Zira would KILL me." She said, her eye brows narrowing slightly. "I like you Sarafina, but please. Don't mention that to me, or anyone else in the pride. I just want to live, and Zira has always been looking for an excuse to kick me out of the pride."

"Well she can't do that now, can she Raven?" Sarafina said with a smile. "Technically, your in Scar's Pride now, and something tells me he would never let that happen."

Sitting in silence, Raven thought about what Sarafina said, her eyebrows furrowed. This could, potentially, be a huge problem. If Scar liked her, she faced not only the disgusting prospect of being courted, but the wrath of Zira. And the PrideLanders underestimated her older sister. Zira would do anything to get what she wanted, Raven had seen it before. And there was no way Raven was stupid enough to step in between Zira and her desires.

Standing up, Raven hopped off of the sunning rock, walking away from Sarafina. "Your wrong."

As Raven disappeared, Nala sat on the rock, looking up at her mother. "Mumma, Does King Scar really like Raven?" She asked innocently.

"I think so, dearest." The lioness said softly, sighing. "And it could be the answer to our prayers if she liked him back."

Nala didn't really understand that prospect; she was a cub. Diplomacy and politics weren't even sparks of thought in her mind yet. "How could it answer our prayers?"

Sarafina looked at Nala, and smiled softly. "Never mind." She said, leaning down to lick her softly, not wanting Nala to get involved with anything the lionesses might plot. But Scar and the hyenas were becoming a problem, and all the lionesses knew that if Zira became queen the tyranny would only just get worse; the lioness was completely insane after all. But if they could some how prevent that, and throw another into the mix, it could change everything. Sarafina decided it would be best to talk to Sarabi about it. In times of doubt, Sarabi always seemed to know what to say and do.

Raven, on the other hand, was not impressed by Sarafina's news. She tried to dismiss it as silly gossip, but the more she thought into it the more she realized she might be right. Scar seemed to be a ruthless tyrant, but for some reason he hadn't chased her off yet or killed her for her short temper and sharp tongue. She kind of wished he would now, the prospect of having anything to do with Scar worried her. It wasn't that she hated him, she honestly thought of him as personal entertainment while messing with him, but she knew that Zira would probably have her assassinated if it came down to it.

Not to mention, she had a funny feeling about Scar when it came to what she had be told about Simba and Mufasa's death. Why would a cub play in a dangerous gorge, in the blistering sun? Why would a stampede just happen? Wildebeast, to her, weren't that smart, so it was possible they just spooked themselves; but that was unlikely. Herd animals were strong in groups, a hunt of some sort would have had to been going on to spook them enough to run down into the gorge. And at the same moment of Simba's 'play' down there? And was it just coincidence that Mufasa happened to be patrolling the area of the stampede and that Scar had been an innocent bystander as Simba was trampled to death? Being his uncle, why didn't he try to save him himself?

The more the lionesses had told her the more things didn't add up. Scar wasn't the nicest of lions; was it possible that he was responsible for the death of his brother and nephew? And that's when Raven got her idea. What if it was Scar? If she could prove it somehow, it would be perfect blackmail! He would just hate her for knowing, and then he would leave her alone! Sure, the possibility of him attacking her was high, but she could out run one lion, as compared to being chased off by her sister's pride if Zira were to find out that Scar liked her.

That's all she could think about right now; herself. She needed to push Scar away somehow, and this was the perfect way. She wasn't thinking about what this could mean to the pride, or how this could potentially save everyone; it was purely selfish means at this point. Calming herself down she decided to venture towards the gorge, where the vent had happened

As Raven approached the gorge the sun was high in the sky. She dreaded the thought of how hot it would be down in the surface crack, but ventured down anyway. She knew the remains of the fallen king were in the gorge somewhere, but where? Looking at the ground as she walked, she could see the dusted over, old prints of a lot of animals. Perhaps it was from the stampede. Looking at the direction of the prints, she turned around, calculating where the animals would have run from. Being a smart lioness she logged the information away for later, and kept on the task at hand; finding the body.

It was a morbid task, but the body had to be found. And after an hour of walking through the gorge she found the fallen king; nothing more than a skeleton after the buzzards had picked the body clean. Approaching the bones she was surprised at what she found… There were not hoof prints, chips, or any evidence of being trampled. But the bones of the king were broken in such a way that was more congruent with that of a great fall. Bones were snapped and cracked from impact; wildebeest would not cause such injuries. Quirking a brow she looked up, amazed at how far the fall actually was.

"That would do it." She grimaced, circling the area of the king, finding misplaced rocks that looked out of place with the gorges bottom. Their colors were more like that of the rocks around the mouth of the gorge. Looking back at the king she sighed. "You poor fool… You fell… But why did you try to climb out? How did you fall? Where is your son, and why did all this happen in the first place?"

She bowed her head in respect before moving away from the remains, heading in the direction that the wildebeest had seemingly run from. She made her way up the rocks to the grass lands. Sniffing around the land stunk of wildebeest. In a more plentiful time, she assumed that this place was probably a common grazing ground. Sniffing around she found more and more evidence of a large herd of wildebeest, but no reason as to why they would stampede. That was until the obvious stench of hyena hit her. She growled out of instinct, and looked around; there were no hyenas here, and didn't look like there had been in a long time. Walking around she followed the sent to a rocky formation. It was obvious that hyenas had been here a few months back; their stink was undeniable.

Quickly she put it together. "They hyenas started the stampede." She ran out of the rocks like the hyenas would. "the attack would have pushed the wildebeest right into the gorge." She stopped at the cliff face, looking over. She then started to follow the cliff. "they would have ran right to where Simba was playing." She paused and sniffed at the ground, following a familiar sent to a certain cliff face. "Sarabi said that Scar had gone to get Mufasa, and no doubt Mufasa would have run to save his son."

She sniffed at the ground, it was the smell of Scar. She quirked a brow and looked over the edge, finding herself staring right down at the remains of the fallen king. Her eyes widened. "Scar pushed him off!" She yelled out, smiling in her success. Scar brought the hyenas into the land, so he must have known them before Mufasa's death, and the hyenas were responsible for the stampede which meant Scar put them up to it. It was all too perfect. But there were a few loop holes. Why had Mufasa climbed the rock face? It was obvious he did, but why if Simba was still in the gorge? And where was the young prince's body?

"Well, no matter…." Raven said with a sigh. She had what she needed. She had put it together, for the most part, and was confident that Scar had killed Mufasa in a ruthless plot to become king…

Smirking she turned around, walking back towards Pride Rock. When she reached the pride she decided she wouldn't tell anyone about her discovery. Perhaps in a not too intelligent fashion, Raven was planning on black mailing the king. She found her sunning rock and stretched herself out on it, waiting for the time that Scar might come to bother her once again.

She didn't have to wait too long, a few hours into the afternoon, Scar wandered out of Pride Rock to make sure the happenings with the lionesses were correct in his eyes. When he walked past Raven he grunted. "I thought by now you would surely have turned my rock white…" He muttered, continuing on his way.

Raven smirked, resting her head on her paws. A huge grin spread across her face as she followed his movements. "I know what you did."

Scar stopped, his entire kinghood flashing before his eyes as he heard those words. Everyday he feared that someone might speak those words to him… He turned around and looked at her, trying to act calm; it could just be a misunderstanding. "What in heaven's name do you mean?" He asked in a dull, monotone.

Raven rolled onto her back, looking at him from upside down; almost in a taunting manner. "I know what you did, and I must say I am impressed." She said with a twisted smirk. "Even Zira didn't have the heart to kill kin in her desperate attempts to gain power…. But you… Your special."

Scar stared at her with wide eyes, fear brewing up inside of him; fear that mixed with anger and desperation. He had done everything in his power to become king and keep his pride blind to the truth, and now this little white smudge in the group was going to ruin everything. He wouldn't allow it. As Raven kep manipulating, his tension kept growing; as she talked him into a bitterly dangerous emotional state.


End file.
